


The Claiming of Stiles

by Love_Your_Inner_Sinner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Gay Sex, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Werewolf Turning, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Your_Inner_Sinner/pseuds/Love_Your_Inner_Sinner
Summary: Derek wants Stiles to be his mate and co-leader of the pack, so he gets Isaac, Boyd, and Erica to kidnap Stiles and bring him back to Derek. Stiles is not completely happy, but he changes his mind soon enough. After all, who is crazy enough to deny THE Derek Hale?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 441





	The Claiming of Stiles

**Derek Hale's Pov**

They should have been here by now! It shouldn't take three betas to take down one human . . . then again, Stiles isn't just any human. He's MY human and I don't invest my time in the weak. I mean, the kid's stood up to me numerous times even though he knows I can easily rip his throat out. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a car approaching. After about a minute, the door opens showing Erica with an innocent-looking smile on her face followed by Isaac who just looks guilty and Boyd, who is carrying Stiles princess bride style, is looking at me nervously.

"What happened!?" I growl, causing all three betas to flinch in sync. Boyd puts Stiles on the sofa and steps back.

"He was a lot more stubborn then we thought he was gonna be." Isaac whines, hiding behind Boyd. This causes me to smirk at the thought of three betas not being able to subdue one human. 

"Leave, I'll call you when it's over," I order, causing them to let out sighs of relief. Erica walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Take it easy on momma, okay?" She giggles while smirking. She then saunters out, followed after the two other betas who both nod in agreement.

After they leave, I walk over to Stiles and pick him up. I take him up the stairs and into my room, which if everything goes according to plan, will soon become our room. I gently lay him on the bed and then I stand against the furthest wall, after all, I don't imagine he won't be too happy when he wakes up. 

I look around at the newly redone room and think back to when I started remodeling the whole house, partly because of Stiles. Both stories floors have been redone and have gotten all new furniture too. All that's left is to fix and repaint the walls. 

Suddenly, I hear Stiles' heart start picking up, signaling that he's about to wake up. After a few moments, his eyes slowly open and he groans. He slowly sits up and looks around, clearly dazed. His eyes then widen and he goes rigid, clearly frightened. Suddenly, he jumps off the bed and swiftly gets to the door, opening it and running down the hall. 

This actually startles me, but I then feel a smirk cross my face and I take off after him, my wolf overjoyed at the idea of a chase. This is exactly what I'm talking about, he's completely unpredictable and cunning, unlike a certain werewolf best friend of his. I easily catch up to him at the bottom of the stairs and quickly pin him to the nearby wall.

"Get off of me!" Stiles yells, trying to push me away. "Derek? What the hell!?" He asks in anger. I ignore him as I run my hand down his side and rest it on his hip, causing him to let out a small gasp and freeze, which causes me to smirk. "D-Derek?" He asks again, his voice had lost the anger from a few seconds ago.

"Mate," I growl, then pull away from him, though only enough to where we're almost touching. "I want you to join my pack," I say bluntly, deciding to just get it out there.

"What!?" Stiles shouts and starts fighting against my grip even though we both know it's pointless. I tightly grab both of his hips and apply pressure, causing him to freeze.

"Why would you want me to join your pack?!" he asks, clearly starting to panic. I roll my eyes due to his stupid question, though I understand his confusion about the situation. 

"Why wouldn't I want you in my pack?" I ask, pressing my mouth on his neck, causing him to shudder. "You're intelligent," I whisper while placing a harsh kiss where his shoulder meets his neck, " Understanding," I continue with another kiss higher on his neck, "And fucking gorgeous," I whisper with a nip to his ear, earning a gasp. Hearing this, plus the fact that his heartbeat has sky-rocketed, I feel myself become hard and I slam my lips against his.

He weakly tries to push me off, but I lower my hands on to his ass and press myself against him, allowing him to feel my hard-on against his thigh and he freezes. I hear him let out a whimper and I have to pull myself slightly away from him so I don't end up taking him here on the wall. I'll probably do it later, but I don't want his first time to be like that. 

"Bedroom," I growl, picking him up bridal style and I head up the stairs, ignoring his weak struggles. I reach my room once more and practically throw him on the bed while taking off my shirt. I then pounced on him, slamming my lips against his once more. 

Feeling him try to push me off again, I start whispering in his ear while slowly rutting against him, "Stiles, imagine it. Imagine us, ever night, doing anything your dirty little mind can imagine." After I say this, I hear Stiles try to hold in a groan and I get an idea.

"What, do you already think about all the naughty things we could do every night? Do you like thinking about sucking me off? Or maybe your dirty little mind goes straight to the best part?" I continue, causing Stiles to bite his lip. I feel a smirk appear on my face because of how he's reacting to all this. I position us to where we are both on our knees and his back is pressed against my chest with both of my hands holding his hips.

"Mmmm, my cock up your ass, me taking you over and over again like an animal." I purr into his ear, causing Stiles to let out a small moan that makes me growl lowly in response. "Your ass will be so full and stretched with me inside you, but you'll love every second of it, won't you, baby? I bet you'll even be begging me to fill you up, even more, all the time." I continue, kissing up and down his neck while one of my hands slide up to play with one of his nipples under his shirt.

It seems that Stiles finally figures out what he wants because he suddenly turns around somehow and starts kissing me. He wraps his arms around my neck and starts rutting himself against me, not that I mind of course. I ground myself on to him as well and he lets out a moan that causes me to almost cum on the spot. 

I pull away and nearly rip his shirt off of him and I push him to where he's on his back and I start working on getting his pants off. Once I get his jeans off, I run out of patience and just rip his underwear off his pale hips using my claws. 

I pull away, earning a whine from Stiles, and quickly tear off my own pants and underwear. I get right back on top of Stiles, quickly kissing him and grinding against him, earning me a loud response from the human under me. 

I start slowly lowering one of my hands down towards his ass while the other hand reaches for the lube I put on top of the nightstand earlier. As my hand reaches his asshole, I'm shocked to feel that it's already slightly stretched. I pull away with a surprised look towards Stiles, whose heartbeat skyrockets and his face brightens with a blush. 

"They-they came and got me after some me-time, um, I mean they got me after I. . ." He leads off, clearly embarrassed. The image of Stiles playing with himself makes me impossibly harder. I let out a growl and harshly kiss him.

"God Stiles, I'm gonna enjoy ruining you," I growl into his ear as I push two fingers into his hole at once, earning a loud moan in response. I start fucking him with my fingers, adding a third one when he begs me for more. After a couple of minutes of this, I lose my patience and quickly take my fingers out, causing him to let out a groan in protest.

I grab my cock and position it right outside of his gaping hole that's just begging to be filled. I slowly start pushing in until I bottom out, earning a choked moan from Stiles. I start slowly thrusting, trying not to hurt him. 

"Derek, I thought you said you were gonna ruin me." Stiles teases, causing me to snap and start fucking him like an animal. I'm shoving my cock into him with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs with each thrust. 

"Derek, I wanna ride you." Stiles moans after a couple of minutes, causing me to quickly flip us over and he immediately starts bouncing on my cock, which is hot as hell. His face is blank with pleasure and he's panting out my name, causing me to almost cum right there. I roughly grab his hips and buck up, impaling him on my cock and causing him to let out a loud, wanton moan.

We continue this pace until he suddenly cums, coating both our chests with semen and his ass tighten. This causes me to flip him over to where he's on his hands and knees and his back is pressing up against my chest. I start fucking him like he's a bitch in heat and he's loving every fucking second of it.

"H~Harder!" He pleads, causing me to ram into him even harder than before, making his arms give out and he falls, making it to where his ass is sticking up in the air, perfect. I continue this until I feel my orgasm approaching. 

"You're gonna be so full of my cum, Stiles. I'm gonna make sure it all goes in you, then I'll plug you up so you'll always know who owns you." I purr into his ear as I continue to brutally fuck him. He lets out a moan and pushes his ass towards me. 

"Oh, you like that idea? Do you like the thought of you full of my cum? Me owning you and your pretty little ass? I'm gonna make sure your so full of cum that you'll never forget how it feels to be utterly ruined."

"Yes! Oh god, yes! Make me so full. . ." Stiles moans, meeting every thrust of my hips with his own. I feel my knot start to form, which I thought would freak him out, but after he feels it he slams back onto it. I then notice that he's hard again and already leaking precum all over the bed. 

"You like my knot, Stiles? You wanna be my personal knot-loving bitch?" I say right as my knot pops into his ass, earning a loud moan in response. I quickly bite down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, causing him to cum almost instantly with a silent scream, jerking back and shaking as he's overwhelmed. 

"I'm cumming," I growl through my teeth as my hips press against his. I feel my cum start filling up Stiles and he's loving it. Every spurt of cum earns a whimper or moan of pleasure. 

After a couple of moments, I gently move us over so we're laying with his back against my chest and my arm wraps around him. I lick and kiss the area of and around the bite, making it heal faster. 

"Derek?" Stiles whispers after a few minutes, causing me to pull him even closer to my chest. "I'm scared." He continues, holding my arm with both of his own. 

"Don't be. You'll make a great wolf, and more importantly, you'll make a great alpha mate." I whisper, causing Stiles to tighten his grip on me. I can tell he doesn't quite believe me, so I'll spend every day making sure he understands.


End file.
